1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wick holder and, in particular, to a wick holder which is modularly designed.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M435542 shows a wick holder that is disposed inside a fuel tank when holding a wick. The wick holder includes a base that the inner periphery of the fuel tank can stably bear. The wick holder includes the base receiving a distal end of the wick in order to hold the wick. The wick is fixedly disposed on the base. However, a user can not change the wicking speed that the wick draws fuel and therefore controlling the scale of a flame. Also, the heat generated by the flame can be transferred to the fuel in the container easily. Once the flame scale is large, it may cause the fuel to become overheated and create a risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,069 shows a wick holder restrained in a cap of a fuel tank. A wick that is held by the wick holder includes a distal end outward of the cap and another distal end disposed in the fuel tank. Likewise, a user can not change the wicking speed that the wick draws fuel. During burning, the flame can be very close to the wick holder and transfer heat generated by the flame above to the container. In addition, the user can not fill up the fuel tank without removing the wick and cap from the fuel tank, and needs to wait till it is cooled down to be safe to remove the cover. After fuel refilling, a user has to wait a period of time to ignite the wick, since the wick has to be soaked through by the fuel wicking before ignition.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.